


Day Sixteen: Pledge

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Wicked Diva Off Part II





	Day Sixteen: Pledge

“The first Diva Off was between Rachel and me,” Kurt explains.

“Defying Gravity, right?”

“Yeah, I threw the last note so she won.”

The boys were sitting in the empty choir room of McKinley High. Glee club had just let out and they still haven’t moved from their seats in the back row.

“I actually had the rest of New Directions pledge to vote for the best singer.” Kurt smiles fondly at the memory.

“I believe you told them you were more popular and dressed better than I did,” Rachel supplies from the doorway.

“Still true,” Kurt teases.

“Maybe we should have a rematch.”

Blaine watches the exchange unsure if this is a good or awful idea.

“Maybe we should.”

The next day, Mr. Schue is cut off by Rachel announcing another Diva Off between her and Kurt.

“Pledge to vote for the better singer,” she says.

“Okay,” Mr. Schue replies, clapping his hand in front of him in defeat. “What are you singing?”

“Wicked, of course!” Kurt tells him, standing up and walking to the front of the room.

“We’ve chosen a duet this time.” Rachel hands the sheet music to the band and Brad.

Blaine recognizes it immediately.

They start singing together at first, Rachel sings the first two lines followed by two lines sung by Kurt. It’s a nice back and forth until they face each other and begin directing the lines at one another.

_“What is this feeling_

_So sudden and new_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you”_

_“My pulse is rushing,”_ Kurt sings.

 _“My head is reeling,”_ Rachel picks up.

 _“My face is flushing.”_ Kurt does have a small patch of red on his cheeks.

_“What is this feeling_

_Fervid as a flame_

_Does it have a name?”_

Rachel and Kurt face the glee club and shout:

_“Yes_

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing,”_

_“For your face,”_ Kurt sings, turning to Rachel again.

 _“Your voice,”_ Rachel deadpans.

 _“Your clothing.”_ Kurt puts on his best ‘I’m judging your outfit’ face.

Once again, the pair sings together in perfect sync.

_“Let’s just say_

_I loathe it all_

_Every little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl…”_

By the end of the song, the duet partners are all smiles and laughing at each other.

“That was so fun!” Rachel exclaims.

She hugs Kurt afterward. “We do sound amazing together,” he agrees.

The New Directions don’t even bother voting for the better singer. It’s clear they’re both winners.


End file.
